1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit interrupter having switch tripping mechanisms responsive to current overloads and pushbutton manually operative means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some circuit interrupters of prior construction have been provided with current overload protective devices that function satisfactorily in response to abnormal current such as overcurrents, ground fault currents, and short circuits, that occur in an electrical distribution system. A circuit breaker of that type is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,314. Some circuit breakers of that type are provided with toggle handles by which manual operation is accomplished. A disadvantage of the toggle handle is that it may be accidently operated. Moreover, for some purposes there is a preference for a pushbutton type of manual operation rather than the toggle handle.